


[gktu]温泉旅行

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dry Orgasm, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Spanking, Yukata - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 伏见学与剑持刀也在温泉旅店度过一夜的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Touya
Kudos: 22





	[gktu]温泉旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 是主题为【药物发情】/【拥抱】的约稿
> 
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
>  2.存在OOC  
>  3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> 敏感内容注意避雷：  
>  1.有打屁股的情节  
>  2.有地点在温泉的性爱情节  
>  3.有催情情节
> 
> 没问题的话请继续看

“天堂，这就是天堂！”伏见学咽下嘴里的肉，喝了口热茶，满足地哈了口气。两个人穿着浴衣坐在和式旅馆的房间里，矮桌上的小锅沸腾着，本来塞满了鲑鱼块的小锅已经被二人一扫而空，但依然散发着酱香和味淋的混合香味，锅里还有少许土豆，萝卜一类的素菜吸取着酱汁。他们将盘子里另外放着的肉片一并倒入锅中，看着鲜红的肉片在温暖的茶色酱汁里，浸润出酱香味道。“没想到能在温泉旅馆里面吃到这么好吃的东西。”他又夹了一块肉放进嘴里，“嗯！好吃！果然东跑西跑后一天后吃的肉是最美味的啊！”  
“我们下午才到达旅馆，明天又要早起去下一个地方，难得房间里配套了独立的温泉……假如可以的话还是想慢慢享受啊。”剑持刀也将杯中剩下的茶喝完，“不过说真的，在商店街买了两根雪糕，居然能凭购物小票抽奖抽到一等奖的北海道双人游，真不愧是我的搭档。”  
“呀……但是运气似乎是守恒的呢。最近プリ●ネ想要的角色，完全抽不到啊。”  
“又来了又来了，又是プリ●ネ的话题。”  
“刀也さん也来了解一下嘛，真的非常有趣，之前给你看的小女孩角色前阵子又出了新卡了哦。”  
“不是和你说过我不感兴趣吗。肉要熟了。”  
“好，好。”伏见学将肉片全部夹起，放在旁边的小碟子上，一半夹到自己的碗中，剩下的连同碟子一并递给剑持刀也。  
“谢谢，麻烦再递一下酱油。”剑持刀也接过酱油，酱油均匀地洒落在肉上，他夹了其中一片，吹了吹，将肉片放入半张着的嘴中，再合上嘴细细咀嚼，伏见学嘴里嚼着肉，坐在桌子对面直直看着剑持刀也吃东西的样子。“不过这是什么肉来着？快吃完了都没吃出来。”  
“嗯？我也吃不出。听说北海道的海獭锅很出名，该不会这就是海獭肉吧？听说吃了海獭肉会变得很兴奋。”  
“别用在漫画里学到的知识随便套用在现实世界里！大概是经过特殊处理的家禽吧。”  
“应该是。还有好多小菜呢，刀也さん吃多点。明天我们可是一大早就要起床出发去网走的，得补充多点体力。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，那还真是个和你很搭的地方，特意把行程弄得那么满就是因为……喂！别往我的碗里撒辣椒粉啊！”  
“给，刀也さん，给你夹了满满一碗哦。我怕吃上去不够咸，还给你调了下味道。”  
“你放的是辣椒好吗！”剑持刀也砸了下嘴，还是接过了碗。  
“实在吃不下的话可以给我解决。”  
“你这家伙……该不会只是肉还没吃够所以盯着我这份而已吧。明明自己也不是很能吃辣。”  
剑持刀也将碗里沾满了辣椒粉的肉往碗边蹭了蹭，试图将肉上带着的辣椒粉弄走，他凑到鼻子旁闻了闻，伸出舌尖舔了一下，确认没问题后咬了小口，随后整块塞入嘴里。一整块下去，整个口腔像是被火烧了一样烫，少许辣椒粉还呛进了喉咙里，他强行将那块没嚼几下的肉咽下，捂着口鼻，咳了好几下。  
“咳咳咳……水！水！”  
“稍等一下，我去给你倒水。”  
剑持刀也直接将桌上放着的杯子拿起，“咕咚咕咚”地一饮而尽，嘴里的辣味并没有消散，反而是多了些奇怪的味道，他咂咂嘴，回味刚刚喝下的液体，将杯子凑近鼻前，闻了闻。  
“这是水吗？”  
“不是吗？”  
“你闻一下。”  
伏见学接过杯子闻了闻，杯子里散发着日本酒特有的醇香，他放下杯子，将桌边放着的酒瓶拿起，瓶口明显有开过的痕迹，瓶中的液体少了三分之一，应该是店家在准备的时候，顺便倒在了杯子里。  
“这能算甜酒吗？”  
“肯定不算啊！啊——麻烦死了，明天还要早起啊……我之前都没喝过甜酒以外的酒，起不来该怎么办。”  
“没关系的吧，这个度数应该不会太高……”  
“肯定有关系的吧，就算能起来感觉明天也会很累。照我看，我们的行程就不应该制定得那么紧张。”他感觉酒气在胃部翻涌，直冲上头，舌头像被打上了结，脑里想的东西没经过过滤，口齿不清地被抖了出来，“中了奖后冲昏了头就把行程排那么满，又不是以后没机会来北海道，两个人悠悠闲闲地看下风景不好吗。出来旅游又不是纯粹为了来看景点的。”  
“但是刀也さん不也同意了这个行程了吗。”  
“那是因为你是这次中奖的人，怎么安排我也不好说什么……”剑持刀也揉了揉太阳穴，他感觉自己的脑袋在晃，说出来的话和自己想的不一样，他站起身来，摇摇晃晃的，原地站着缓了一下，才感觉抓住了平常的平衡感。  
“……刀也さん是勉强自己在配合我的行程吗？”  
“不是，我只是……”剑持刀也看着仍在飘着烟的火锅，但却闻不到锅里的味道，隔着烟看过去，伏见学的脸被锅中不断冒出的雾气挡住，看不清脸。“感觉脑子有点转不动，我先去睡了。”  
剑持刀也起身离席，耳朵开始有些泛红，他慢悠悠地走向卫生间，不一会儿卫生间便传出了水声，紧盯着厕所门口的伏见学才安心地收拾起桌面的东西，并让店员把东西撤走。  
“不好意思，这个忘了收。”伏见学将酒瓶拿起，店员已经关上门离开了房间，他盯着酒瓶上的包装好一会儿。“舒缓疲劳、补充精力、催……欸！？”  
“刀也さん！这瓶酒是……”他望了眼剑持刀也，见洗漱完毕的剑持刀也已经躺在床上，被子蒙着头，蜷缩在被窝里。他看了眼酒瓶上写着的功效，又担心地望了眼剑持刀也，将酒瓶放在了角落，关上了灯。

完全睡不着。  
草草刷牙漱口关上灯，躺在床上后，剑持刀也眼睁睁看着陌生的天花板，黑漆漆的夜里什么也看不清，紧闭的双眼又睁开，翻来覆去，但就是无法入睡。旁边的人传来了平稳的呼吸声，他转过头，在黑暗中望着伏见学模糊的背影。平时在他家留宿的时候，一睁眼总会看到对方的脸，他当然知道伏见学并不是会因为这种小事而赌气的人，虽然他有时会对一些奇怪的地方很执着。  
“ガクくん？ガクくん？”  
他小声地喊伏见学，但只换来模糊的呼吸声作为回应。剑持刀也干脆也转过身去，背对着伏见学，在赌气的人看上去反而是他自己。看着远处的家具，陌生的环境即便床褥再怎么舒服，也换不来在家的安心感。  
“为什么你这么快就睡着了啊……明明刚刚还在玩プリ●ネ。”  
他看了下手机，才晚上九点多，虽然在学校时总保持着比较健康的作息，但对于假期的他而言，这个点入睡还是太早。本想着误喝了酒可以促进睡眠，谁想到现在倒是越来越兴奋，他把手伸出被窝外，脚也伸了出来，旅馆的空调像是没有开，整个房间热得不可思议。虽说是夏天，但北海道清凉的夏夜总不会有像东京神奈川那一带城市圈特有的高温。  
“好热……”他用手扇着风，刚想拉开被子，胯下却被什么摩擦到。他确信这不是错觉，敏感的部位即使隔着内裤的纯棉布料，也能确切感受到来自厚重的棉被的挤压。他砸了下舌，本想起身去洗手间解决，或许解决过后就能快速入睡。他刚起身，看见一旁面向自己熟睡着的伏见学，却又莫名觉得火大。他并不是喜欢过于亲密关系的人，但难得两个人一起出远门游玩，正常人都会期待在旅行之夜当中有进一步发展，他明白第二天按原计划必须要早起出发，但自己的内心却无法忽视这一期待。  
门外响起了脚步声，木质地板发出了“嘎啦嘎啦”的声音，这个点对于度假的人们来说还是玩乐的时间，卫生间的隔音并不好，狭小空间的特有的回音还会放大自己不想被其他人听见的声音。他又躺回被窝里，盖好被子，笔直地躺在被窝里。  
他感觉到自己的胯下在逐渐挺立起来，试图撑起厚重的棉被，与躺平的身体呈直角垂直。他翻过身，闭上眼，脑子里开始想些有的没的，学校里最不喜欢的老师的脸，习题本里还没完成的最后一道大题，网上的搞笑视频，还有伏见学的惊悚笑声。他侧脸看向旁边的伏见学，结实的肩膀看上去比以往要更加柔和，这双臂膀在过去的数个夜里拥抱过自己许多次，但极少背对着自己的肩膀，看上去却那么陌生。  
剑持刀也的手伸向了自己的胯下，只要不发出声音，并在快要结束的时候及时处理好，谁都不会知道现在发生的事。他知道伏见学的睡眠质量好得出奇，他来自己家留宿的时候，总是能像现在一样，快速进入梦乡。他不确定旅店是否知道他们的关系，他不想被别人误会——虽说把猜到真相称之为“误会”有些不妥当，但这两床摆放得过近的被褥很难说是旅馆故意如此，还是每间房间都设置成这样。  
“呼……”他看着伏见学的背影，沉沉地呼出一口气。在对方背后偷偷干这种事，比平日的恶作剧要令人紧张许多，这种紧张却在今晚这奇妙的情绪下，转变为兴奋感，让本应该冷却下来的部位变得更为炙热。他隔着内裤的布料抚摸着，顶端将平角内裤撑起，凸出的布料摸起来薄了许多，还带些湿润的感觉。他将手伸入内裤当中，不敢将里面的东西掏出来，怕一不留神弄脏了棉被，只敢偷偷摸摸地在衣物的束缚下运动自己的手。他庆幸这件和式旅店提供的是浴衣，比起一般的睡衣，浴衣更方便了他现在的运动。  
“哈……”他长长地呼了一口气，试图将因舒服而发出的喘息悄悄隐藏在这声哈气声中。但不断变得急促的呼吸，和旁边熟睡的伏见学的平稳呼吸相比，过于异常。他的大腿处开始出汗，浴衣的布料湿哒哒地沾在腿上，棉被包裹着热度逐渐升温，即便是将脚伸出被子外也不能缓解。他转过头，再次确认伏见学的睡眠状况，伏见学含糊地梦呓了两声后，继续传来令人安心的呼吸声。剑持刀也掀开棉被，凉爽的风吹进去，减缓了不适感，却没能让他的热度退却，反而让他下半身的火势更旺了起来。他用和自己身体一样炙热的视线紧盯着伏见学，脱下了平角内裤，早已兴奋起来的下体理所当然地挺立着。他看着伏见学的后脑勺，想象着对方可能会突然醒来看到自己在做这种事样子，后背冒起了冷汗，但他又这么期盼着。体内有什么和平常不一样的东西在叫嚣，加快了手上套弄的速度，他的理智开始融化，和从顶端流下紧张的汁液一同打湿了他的手。  
他半侧过身子，加快了手中的运动，机械的套弄动作只是因为旁边有伏见学在睡着，就变得不再枯燥乏味。他感到口干舌燥，半张着的嘴在渴望着什么，他脑内浮现出伏见学湿润的嘴唇在微弱的光下泛着光的熟悉情景，以往唇与唇相贴近的柔软触感，隔着一段距离，重新回到剑持刀也的唇上。  
“为什么就光顾着自己睡着了啊，可恶。”他知道这是自己不知为什么泛起热来的身体的不好。但如海潮一般从腹部一点点拍遍全身的酥麻感，在麻痹他的思考能力，或许他只是希望旁边睡得香甜的人能起来帮自己一个忙。体内的热度堆积着，酝酿着，随时准备喷发出来，只差最后一个导火索，便可引爆体内的这份热度。  
“为什么出不来……可恶。”剑持刀也从被褥里爬起来，像是被什么东西操纵着，本能地爬到另一侧，面对着伏见学的脸。窗帘缝隙有少许光照进来，落在了伏见学的脸上，剑持刀也挡住了那束光，他看着黑暗中伏见学模糊的脸，侧躺着的脸表情比醒着的时候更柔和一些。不知道是不是梦到了好吃的东西，伏见学的嘴角旁流出了一点口水，令人火大的是，配上他好看的脸竟不觉得滑稽，反而让剑持刀也手上把弄着的性器变得更加兴奋。  
他听见自己的喘息声越来越大，甚至完全盖过了伏见学平稳的呼吸声，低声的呻吟从喉咙深处涌出，他大喘着气，感到浑身一阵酥软，跪坐在伏见学面前。  
“哈……ガクくん，ガクくん！”  
他的身子越俯越低，手中握紧的性器对着伏见学的脸，他弯着腰，近距离地看着对方的脸。即便是留宿时，伏见学的睡脸也不是那么容易见到，他总是比自己起得稍早一些，或者干脆通宵不睡。他紧紧盯着对方毫无防备的脸，想吻下去，但又想起童话故事里的剧情，沉睡的主人翁会被爱的亲吻唤醒。  
“呜……”伏见学又紧皱起着眉头，看上去像是要随时睁开眼谴责这种行为。剑持刀也跪在地上的腿发软，他半张着嘴快速喘着气，模仿伏见学平时帮他弄出来的手法，快速磨擦着茎体，在冠状沟一带稍稍用力，手指紧压茎体与龟头连接的地方。  
“哈……要去了。”他加快了手中套弄的速度，不自觉地紧盯伏见学的脸。伏见学突然翻过身，剑持刀也被吓得整个人往后坐下，凝聚在下腹的能量一下射落在伏见学的脸上。他看着伏见学的脸被自己的精液沾上的画面，像是做了地盘标记一般，宣告着自己的主权，心理上的满足感搭上射精后的余韵，让愉悦的心情一下子盖过了被人发现的恐惧。他看着从睡梦中挣扎着醒来的伏见学，反而是“期待”这份心情占了上风。  
“嗯……怎么了？”伏见学眉头紧皱起来，伸手揉了下脸，粘稠的液体粘到手背上，他迟疑了一下，挣扎着撑开沉重的眼皮。“……这是什么？”  
“等下等下！先别睁开眼睛！”剑持刀也打开手机屏幕，顺着屏幕的亮光找到纸巾，抽出几张把伏见学脸上的液体擦拭干净。伏见学模糊地睁开眼，看到剑持刀也浴衣松散地裸露着下半身的样子，剑持刀也连忙整理衣服下摆遮盖住，等着伏见学审问自己这么做的缘由。伏见学只是起身，盘腿坐在被褥上，默默看着剑持刀也，双手紧贴两腿，低着头看着自己脚尖。伏见学挠了挠头，他回头看了一眼放在房间角落的酒瓶，又看向剑持刀也。剑持刀也双腿夹紧，身体不自然地向前倾，支支吾吾的像做错了事一样。  
“我帮你弄出来吧？”  
“欸？”剑持刀也愣了一下，挺直了腰，注意到自己微微撑起衣物的胯下，连忙用手捂住，弓起背来，“……可以吗？”  
“客气什么啊，刀也さん。不过这个装填速度还真快。”  
“喂！别看了！”  
伏见学爬起来，拉过剑持刀也的手，就着不亮的月光，两个人的双唇贴近起来，黑暗中发出“啾啾”的互啄嘴唇的声音。走廊外偶尔有脚步声和喝醉的人的吆喝声，吵闹的噪音没能阻挡着他们的进一步动作。  
剑持刀也闻到伏见学脸上还有自己的液体的味道，他突然感觉腹部有一股熟悉的热流在往上冲，被称为“贤者时间”的疲倦期像是不存在一样。他将舌头主动伸入对方的口腔内，黏膜与黏膜间相互接触，像是要融化在一起。他主动吮吸起对方的舌头，听着伏见学的呼吸变得粗重。他张开嘴，期盼着这样做能让伏见学对自己做出更进一步的事情，全身的肌肤都在渴望他的触碰或舔舐，只要稍稍得到满足便会得寸进尺，抚摸也好，拍打也罢，只要是肌肤相亲之事，都在需求列表之中。  
今晚的自己很不正常，他能清楚地感觉到，有什么在控制着他的身体，但他没打算抑制这个异常状况，至少他尝试过了没有成功。他顺应着自己的本能将手伸到了伏见学的浴衣前，刚从被褥里爬出来的伏见学，浴衣松松垮垮地挂着身上，领子下露出了大块肌肤，剑持刀也的手放在伏见学结实的胸部上，他感受到指尖下的胸膛颤动了一下，仿佛被他手上炙热的温度吓到。伏见学搂上对方的腰，剑持刀也身上的浴衣滑落下来，浴衣早就没有衣服的样子，而是像两块仅遮挡住两侧，中间却空着的布，挂着腰上缠着的一条带子上。  
伏见学没有将腰带松开，而是稍稍束紧，他伸手进肌肤与衣服的间隙中，温热的手在剑持刀也炙热的肌肤下竟显得微凉。他松开剑持刀也的唇，将手覆在对方额头上，剑持刀也却隔着他的手，再次咬住了他的下唇，轻轻吮吸。  
“等等等等，刀也さん太急了吧。”  
“你不是说要帮我弄出来吗！”  
“你额头很烫，不如我带你去看医生算了。”  
“笨蛋吗！”剑持刀也将下摆拉起，挺直的性器展露无遗，直直地对着伏见学，“这个状态你让我怎么出门！”  
小腹处被涌起的一股暖流冲击，脑袋昏昏的，在黑暗里即便距离如此相近，但还是不能完全看清伏见学的脸，他捧着伏见学的脸，双唇紧贴上去，本能在渴求更加深入的东西。身体变得更为燥热，旅店提供的浴衣布料很是细软，但被这么细软的布料摩擦到胸部，竟能让乳首也进入兴奋状态，胸前的浴衣显露出了两块不自然的凸起。胯下抬起头的东西已经完全进入了兴奋状态，端口还流着少许汁液，硬直的茎体顶着对方开始兴奋起来的性器，隔着伏见学的浴衣触碰起来。剑持刀也自然不是第一次和伏见学做这种事，但这种毫无外界刺激，像是欲望自燃起来的情况还是第一次。  
伏见学看到他两腿间高耸着的坚硬物品，肿胀得像是要随时爆发出来，他看见剑持刀也的手无意间伸向那个地方，大概是要缓解不适，但看到伏见学在盯着自己的下体，又缩回手，拉了拉衣摆，强行遮盖住，竖立起的物体却将浴衣下摆硬是顶起了一片小山丘。  
“等我一下。”  
伏见学大步走到行李前，打开了背在身边的背包，找遍整个背包，没找到要找的东西，又将包里面的东西全翻出来，放在地上。  
“好像在最里面的那层的暗格里。”  
“啊，找到了！为什么明明是我的包你却比我还清楚。”  
“谁让你每次出去都放在那里。”  
伏见学拿着便携的小包装润滑剂和数个安全套，走到剑持刀也面前。剑持刀也倒是很配合地趴在了被褥上，臀部对着伏见学，犹豫着将腿在对方面前分开，岔开的两腿之间的性器直直挺起。他在伏见学的帮助下这么做了许多次，他当然知道要怎么做，他慢慢地打开自己双腿，扭过头看着伏见学单手拿着便携式的袋装润滑剂，便也像是接受检查般，将腿张到最开，抬高臀部，细嫩的肌肤毫不掩饰地展示在伏见学面前。  
他听见伏见学倒吸了口凉气，之前他就在直播里也不知是开玩笑还是认真地公开过，自己是臀派，从他炙热的视线看来，这个情报并非捏造。他从枕头间抬起头，扭过头看见伏见学先是认真地看着最令自己羞耻的部位，随后脸上露出连在昏暗的光源下看上去都非常明显的红色，蔓延至耳根。他伸手覆上对方的大腿根部，从下往上慢慢抚摸上去，轻轻捏了一下。臀部的肌肉紧贴着手心，松开时像是舍不得手掌离开，轻轻地抖动了一下。  
伏见学打开安全套，给剑持刀也戴上。再撕开润滑剂包装，往手上倒出液体，没有像平时那样认真捂热后再温柔地涂抹上去，而是将手垂下，任由润滑剂顺着引力，准确地滴落在缝隙上。剑持刀也因突如其来的冰凉液体而剧烈收缩一下，雄起的性器跟着身体收缩而剧烈颤动了一下，被伏见学紧盯着，臀缝被单手掰开，剩下的润滑剂滴落进缝中，顺着缝隙向下流。  
伏见学伸出手，指腹从坚硬的柱体划动至后穴位置，在后穴周边打转，却不伸入进去，只是轻轻地划动着。剑持刀也挺直腰，手绕过背后撑开臀部，被伏见学缓慢的动作所耽误，发力挺起的腰部有些支撑不住，小幅度地颤抖着，但还是坚持将自己最隐私的部位暴露在伏见学面前。  
伏见学将食指指腹抵在后穴边缘，轻轻按压，润滑剂被送入进去，湿哒哒的水声从后穴处发出，剑持刀也感觉比自己的体温稍凉的硬物伸进了体内，抽出后，由一根手指变为两根，再度伸进后穴之中，进入到更加深入的地方。两根手指在体内旋转半圈后，往腹部方向用力，挤压那块最敏感的区域。  
臀部随着伏见学手指的运动而剧烈颤抖，他的体内在渴求着更多，高耸的性器在叫嚣着，这些根本不够。伏见学退出手指，将臀瓣掰得更开，手指在结实的臀部肌肉上按出痕迹，穴口呈椭圆状张开，少量透明的润滑剂从穴口流出，顺着臀缝流下。  
剑持刀也听见背后的伏见学咽了一口口水，随后后穴处被更多的手指插入。他倒吸了口气，小幅度的快感在这个特殊的夜晚被放大了许多，光是手指的进入就让他舒服到头皮发麻，他已经搞不清自己的前端缓缓低落下去的，是润滑液还是自己兴奋分泌出的液体。乳首明明没有被触碰，却自顾自地挺立了起来。浴衣早已松散开来，他不自觉地将胸膛紧贴着被褥，将硬挺着的乳首磨蹭，试图缓解胸前两点无法忽略的瘙痒感。上半身的小幅磨蹭被褥，下半身也被连带着小幅度抖动。  
伏见学将手指从对方体内抽出，看着剑持刀也扭动的腰肢。剑持刀也等了许久，却没等到伏见学的下一步动作。埋在枕头里的脸抬起，偷偷向后瞄了一眼，自己的身体却挡住了伏见学的脸。一只手突然轻轻覆上他的臀部肌肤上，轻柔地抚摸了几下，然后又放开，他紧张得无法动弹，像是被无形的东西紧紧抓住，连转身确认情况也做不到。  
“啪！只听见一声清脆的巴掌声，他吓得浑身抖了抖。臀部并不算痛，但羞耻感瞬间笼罩了全身，鸡皮疙瘩爬满肩部和背部，他保持着原来的姿势不敢动，甚至不知道该做出什么反应。  
“啪！”  
“喂！你这家伙……在干什么啊！”  
“啪！”  
“ガ……ガクくん？”  
剑持刀也抬起沉重的头，脑袋晕乎乎的，扭过头，只看到伏见学抓着自己的腰的手，却看不见对方的脸。巴掌落在臀部的地方，像烧起了一般，火辣辣一片，期待更大的刺激解除臀部肌肤上的骚麻感。  
“咿！——”他还没搞清楚怎么回事，又一个巴掌落在臀部，只是这次落在会阴附近，肿胀的睾丸也被波及，挺立着的茎体因下半身被拍打，大幅度抖动了一下，好些前列腺液从尿道口流出。他浑身上下颤抖起来，类似射精般的快感从腹部急速涌上来，又急速退却，他感受到气流在流动，又一个巴掌落在同一个地方。  
“等……等下！”他连忙紧握着阴茎根部，但顶端还是涌出了少许分泌液，被储存在安全套里，安全套顶端凸起处被液体填满。  
“ガクくん？生气了吗？”酒劲还没消退，口齿没有平时那般伶俐，声音听上去含含糊糊地，听不清他在说什么。新落下的巴掌比刚刚要大力少许，命中剑持刀也结实的臀部，长期的剑道训练锻炼出的紧实肌肉，在伏见学的拍打下微微地颤动着。  
密闭的空间除了拍打声与随着拍打传来的声音没有别的杂音，昏暗而窄小的空间让剑持刀也感觉无法逃离开来，他脑袋昏昏的，腿也在发软，自从今晚喝了那杯酒后，一切都变得不对劲了起来，无论是自己的身体还是伏见学背对着自己睡的情况。背后传来的压迫感像是一座大山堵在自己身后，一言不发，是自己做错了什么吗？是因为指定旅行计划的时候没有协调好，还因为不小心喝了酒导致失言，或者是因为大晚上偷偷对着他的脸自慰？他只是想和伏见学两个人开开心心去哪里玩而已，谁能想到会被这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事影响到心情，他脸埋在枕头里，小声地为了今晚上发生的事抱歉，臀部却悄悄抬高，胯下的硬物也越发挺立着，权当是酒精在作祟。  
伏见学看着面前洁白的臀肉在自己的拍打下逐渐泛红，他抓着对方腰部的手往下滑，指腹划过嫩红的区域，看着对方微微发抖的同时又抬高了臀部，他抬起手，向下拍打在嫩红的区域，果不其然听到对方逐渐变得甜美的喘息声。  
他并无这方面的特殊性癖，虽然从很久之前就一直喜欢臀部，但直至最近，才花了五个多小时在深夜像是解锁游戏成就那般，得到了自己的第一个性癖勋章，但很可惜解锁的性癖今晚的性行为没什么关系。他看着剑持刀也再次抬高的臀部，很久之前他就在猜想剑持刀也有时候被粗暴对待是不是反而会高兴起来。伏见学自认是一个喜欢看别人高兴的人，看见剑持刀也能在这种情况下也获得快感，他自然连拍打下去的巴掌也变得轻快，但自己瞄准剑持刀也臀部而挺立起的阴茎，却无一不散发出他自己的私心。  
“对不起！对不起！喂……ガクくん，停下来吧！”  
“……刀也さん没有错吧，为什么要道歉？”  
“你不是因为明天的计划被推迟了在生气吗？”  
“欸？”  
“‘欸？’什么！你不是在生气吗？”  
“我只是觉得这样刀也さん会很舒服。”  
“……你不会只是因为看到了我的屁股所以就很想打下去之类的吧！”  
“嘶……的确是这样没错。”  
“不要在别人在一味苦恼的时候，自己一个人又跑去打开了新的性癖大门啊。”  
“什么什么？听不清楚。”  
“……算了。”剑持刀也感觉舌头像是被粘了起来，话也说不清，只有依然亢奋着的性器，在给予麻木的大脑新的刺激。他也不管会不会被伏见学说些有的没的，肿胀着的性器像是随时都要爆炸一般难受，他伸手把弄起性器，却被伏见学移开了手。伏见学紧抓住剑持刀也的前端，隔着安全套揉搓龟头位置，他的手上下揉搓着，像是在挤奶一样，有节奏地握住根部，手紧抓着茎体往下拽动，在顶端处停下，用力揉搓起来，又再重复这个动作。  
“等一下，轻一点……”药酒的功效让他变得比平常要更加敏感，每一次抚摸他都觉得自己的前端要被挤压出什么东西，伏见学及时握住他的顶端，让快要喷射出来的东西及时刹住。但快感不断累积却不能释放出来的感觉，却变成了一种新的折磨，臀部的肌肤渴望着新的刺激，心脏像是被搔痒一般难以忍受。他小声地叫了出来，两手掰开自己臀部，露出在紧缩的后穴。伏见学抚摸上臀部的肌肤，两只手指再次深入剑持刀也的后穴，食指与中指微微撑开，润滑液流出少许，在昏黄的灯光下泛着光。他一手撸动着剑持刀也的柱体，另一只手像是在做指检一样，规律地按压前列腺。  
“呜……啊……”剑持刀也脸埋在枕头里，前后的双重刺激融化着他的思想，理性已被从腹部不断袭来的一波又一波快感冲走，身体里只剩下动物的本能，渴望着更强烈的快感再次侵占全身。  
伏见学的手指突然抽离了出去，剑持刀也不安地抬起头，只感受到臀部再次迎来猛烈的一击，全身开始大幅抽搐。熟悉的感觉袭遍全身，但过于强烈的感觉却让人感到陌生。伏见学看着对方不断紧缩的后穴，加大了拍打的力度，剑持刀也一下子没反应过来，整个人趴了下去。  
“嗯……哈……！要去了……！”全身颤抖起来，过多的精液射入安全套中，看上去像是要随时滑出。剑持刀也伸手想要摘下套子，刚泄放完前端的与安全套一起垂下，刚射精完的性器极为敏感，光是触碰到就让他发出低沉的喘息。伏见学扯下的安全套，龟头处的精液连在安全套边缘，冰凉的手碰到炙热的顶端，光是触碰到就让剑持刀也浑身颤抖。  
“哈……哈……”  
“刀也さん，要去一起泡温泉吗？”伏见学将安全套拔下，打了个结扔到垃圾桶里，“反正明天也早起不了了，不如一起慢慢享受这里的设施吧。”  
“啊？你还没射出来吧？”  
“没事没事，一起来泡温泉吧。毕竟这么好的温泉不享受太吃亏了。”  
他拉着剑持刀也去冲了个澡，两个人围上浴巾，打开趟门，室外便是房间配套的小型露天温泉。  
做成石柱外型的照明灯亮着鹅黄色的光，飞虫围着灯光飞来飞去，偶尔有几只不小心飞进紫色的灭蚊灯里，发出劈里啪啦的声音。小小的温泉仅能容入两人，但从温泉里却冒出的大量热气，在水面上翻腾起来，连月亮和繁星都被遮盖住，漆黑的夜幕也被熏染成了白色。  
“哦！景色很好啊。”  
“哦……哦。”  
本想着户外的凉风能把上头的酒气都吹散，但这冒着热气的环境别说醒酒，反倒让剑持刀也已被酒精与欲望冲昏的脑袋变得更像一团浆糊，黏糊成一片无法思考，只能跟随本能行动。他甚至走不出一条直线，踉踉跄跄地走到温泉边缘。看到伏见学蹲着，放下了些东西，便揉了揉伏见学的头，也不顾对方的反抗，私自地把对方当拐杖一样，一边甩着对方的手臂，一边被搀扶着走向温泉。  
两个人下半身裹着浴巾，一手拉着浴巾以防掉下，另一只手扶着护栏。伏见学伸了一只脚进温泉里，缓缓坐进去，窄小的温泉的水面上升了少许，温泉水把他的脸烘得红彤彤的，露在水面上方的肩膀也泛起了红色。  
“进来吧，水有点烫，小心。”  
“来了。”剑持刀也伸了一只脚进去，连忙缩回去，“呜哇！好热！”  
“没事吧？”  
剑持刀也慢慢把脚放下去，适应了温度后，慢慢坐下，臀部碰到水后，整个人突然站直，扶着温泉边缘，慢慢坐下。  
“嘶……”  
“还痛吗？”  
“这不明摆着的吗，我屁股现在还是一片红。”  
“坐过来这边吧，这样垫着坐会好点。”  
“不用了。”  
剑持刀也推开伏见学垫在石头上的手，无视了伏见学对面的空位，故意靠着伏见学坐下，肌肤隔着温泉水紧贴着，触碰到一起的皮肤变得滚烫，狭小的空间很是拥挤。两个人都没说话，剑持刀也垂着眼，瞄向伏见学的方向，水面下的东西看不太清，他将手伸向伏见学，很快就被反抓住手腕。对方的手从自己手腕处往手掌处移动，十指紧扣地紧抓住了自己的手，往他身边拉去。剑持刀也挣脱了伏见学的手，想伸向更隐秘的地方，又被伏见学抓住，他假装安分地回握住对方的手，却拉着手一并迅速伸向伏见学胯下，手被坚硬的物体抵着，他另一只手拉开遮挡住的浴巾，手上传来的坚硬触感告诉剑持刀也，对方的欲望正坚挺地等待着释放。  
“刀也さん，还真是着急啊。才泡了没一会儿。”  
“反正你肯定也想做的吧？”  
未完全散去的酒劲伴着温泉，后劲来得更猛烈，字与字的发音粘连在一起，就像尚未完全学会说话的孩童一般，但伏见学倒是大概意会了对方含糊语句里想表达些什么意思，起码从剑持刀也在水面下紧握着自己的下体中明白了。  
“停一下，先停一下，这样会弄脏温泉。”  
伏见学从温泉里起身，将剑持刀也扶出温泉，让他靠着栏杆坐在旁边的小凳上，拿了条冷水泡过的毛巾，敷在在他上半张脸上。  
“好热。”  
他仰着头靠在栏杆上，浑身乏力，只有下体还精神抖擞，今晚释放了两次后又不知疲倦地挺立了起来。湿毛巾遮盖了他的视线，他走形式般闭着眼伸手想拿东西遮一下挺立着的下体，什么也没摸到，但没精力爬起来找。  
“欸！？”他感觉到下体被人突然握住，轻柔地抚摸着茎体，撸动了没一会儿，龟头被柔软湿润的嘴唇所包裹住，上下吮动后，往更深处吞入，整个龟头被喉咙包裹着，咽下分泌液时喉咙的运动挤压着前端敏感的神经。剑持刀也将吮吸着自己下体的头向下按，突然挺直的腰部将性器送入喉咙中。窄小的喉咙全方位挤压着最前端部分，口水与前列腺液的混合液体滴落在自己的大腿内侧上。他绷直双臂，用力紧抓住伏见学的头发，被温泉打湿的发尾缠住他的手，光是被用嘴服务，就感觉已经随时要缴械出来。剑持刀也体内再次泛来熟悉的浪潮，他连忙将性器从对方嘴里拔出，已经不记得这是今晚出来的第几次，他只感觉自己的大腿内侧像是触了电一般抖个不停，温热的暖流从前端射出，腹内空虚一片什么都不剩。  
“还能继续吗？”  
“哈……哈……”  
平时发泄完便会疲软下来的下半身，今天像是有无尽的欲火无法熄灭。他躺在地上双手拉开自己的双腿，臀部肌肤上的鲜红的掌印一览无遗，他迫切想要什么东西替代射出去的部分，填满自己的身体。后穴早已习惯了被伏见学插入，光是手指可满足不了现在的身体，随着呼吸而轻微张合的后穴在渴求以往一同寻欢的东西。剑持刀也的视线被铺在眼上的毛巾遮挡着，看不到对方现在是什么表情，但他能闻到空气里满是情欲的味道。  
“真是的……即使是喝了酒会有这么大的变化吗。”  
伏见学焦急地从进温泉前边放在一旁的衣物里拿起安全套，叼在嘴上，单手想将安全套撕开，安全套却掉落在地。他连忙捡起，双手“唰”地一下撕开来，慌忙戴了上去，甚至比第一次做时还要惊慌失措。毛巾依然搭在剑持刀也眼上，他眯着眼，从缝隙中瞄了一眼伏见学，之前从容的样子现在一点也找不着。伏见学手抓住剑持刀也的臀肉，被扩张过后的后穴随着拇指的用力，被拉动成椭圆形，润滑剂仍在体内残留，但因伏见学之前手指的抽插而变成了乳白色，从后穴里流出。伏见学皱着眉头砸了下嘴，握住性器，插入了后穴，被充分开发的肉穴就像是在邀请伏见学进入一般，一下就被轻易挺入了最深处。  
“哈啊……”他长长地呼出一口气，内壁与伏见学的性器紧密贴合，被撑胀起的后穴让他放松了不少。他松开了掰住臀部的手，放在两侧，支撑着自己抬高臀部，方便对方插入更深的地方，伏见学的性器直至最底部都被埋入剑持刀也的肉穴中。剑持刀也的腿微微张开，舌头因体内被填满的满足感而伸出少许，他闭着眼，感觉到微凉的唇瓣落在自己的唇上，伸出的舌头被大力吮吸了一下，又很快松开。他伸出舌头索要更多的深吻，没得到回应，却从尾椎骨处传来一阵剧烈的骚麻感，分散开了他的注意力。伏见学抓住他的双腿将他的臀部抬高，形成更方便顶上前列腺的角度。每当被冲击的那一刻，刚发泄完后还没重振起来的疲软物体，便随着插入的冲击一并抖动，拍打着自己的腹部，在腹部留下一摊水迹，腹部的液体顺着引力向下流，积聚在肚脐眼里，形成一个微型水潭。  
他抬起腰迎合伏见学逐渐加速的抽插，自己晃动起了腰部，每一次抽插，伏见学都会变换角度，时而轻轻擦过，时而直击前列腺。他无法预判对方的下一步动作，希望被重重冲击的期待与因无法承受被强烈抽插到敏感点的刺激而求饶心态在快速切换，超过了大脑的处理范围。他庆幸毛巾遮住了自己半张脸，因过于强烈的快感而大张着嘴伸出舌头的表情，一定会被对方看见。他可没有余力去控制自己的表情，光是承受下体传来的如地震一般的快感冲击，已经费尽了全力。  
两个人没有说话，粗重的喘息和偶尔滑出的呻吟声相交替。伏见学俯下身，拉开搭在剑持刀也眼上的毛巾，剑持刀也半眯着眼，眼里全是同样红着脸，半眯着眼的伏见学的倒影。他们伸出手，左手与右手相交叠，偶尔一方低下头或是另一方抬高头，索要一个缠绵又不舍的吻。伏见学轻啄着剑持刀也双唇，再次松开，专心下半身运动。他见剑持刀也仍不满足地将舌头微微伸出，将手伸到他的脸边，掌心轻抚他的脸，拇指伸入对方的口中，紧压着剑持刀也柔软的舌头。剑持刀也像婴儿那般吮吸起伏见学的拇指，故意发出“咕啾”的水声，伏见学在剑持刀也的口腔中抽插着他的拇指，模拟他们正在交合的场景。  
伏见学抽出手指，再次俯下身，剑持刀也张开嘴迎接这个吻。他主动将舌头深入对方口腔深处，他舔舐对方的上颚，顺吻着对方的下唇，交缠在一起的舌头不愿分开。柔软而湿润的黏膜在彼此接触的过程中像是要融化在一起，呼吸打落在对方的脸上，所剩无几的思考能力也随着这个吻融化，余下的动作全部交给本能。虽然接吻的姿势会妨碍大幅度的运动，他们仍小幅度抽插着，不愿放开对方的嘴唇。  
“哈……啊……！ガっく……”剑持刀也流出不间断的呻吟声，牙根像是松了一般，连对方的名字也叫不连贯。小幅度地插动没能缓解剑持刀也体内的躁动，反而火上浇油，他将伏见学的手拉开，移到挺直的前端，抽动起腰部，双臂勾着伏见学的脖颈，将两人的距离拉到最近。  
“刀也さん，这样很难动。”  
剑持刀也好像没听到，又或者是故意在违抗对方的建议，双腿缠上了伏见学的腰，像是考拉挂在树上一般紧紧抱住。伏见学将剑持刀也抱起，维持着插入状态起身，坐在地上，方便二人运动。他双手扶起剑持刀也的臀部，剑持刀也体内狠狠地收缩了一下，伏见学愣了愣，掌心擦过红肿起的臀部，再次感觉到对方体内一阵紧缩。他抬起手轻轻地拍打下去，看着剑持刀也惊叫着仰起了头，紧抓起伏见学的背部。他再往下看剑持刀也的臀部，浸泡过温泉后，未消退的掌印看上去更明显，鲜红的掌印随着臀部被抽插一并上下运动着。伏见学咽了口口水，不知是温泉太热还是其他原因，从他额头上冒了出来几滴汗。他加快抬起剑持刀也臀部，在龟头快要离开后穴时及时放开，让剑持刀也在最高处落下，再大力拍打剑持刀也的臀部，感受着对方在自己耳边喷出的比温泉还热的喘息与紧缩的内壁。  
“哈……啊……嗯……”剑持刀也的声音逐渐拔高，也不顾露天温泉旁边是否有其他旅客。他的眼神开始涣散，过多的刺激与快感摧毁了他的思考机能。每一次被放下都能感觉到在体内深处被入侵，每一次深入都磨擦到入口处的前列腺。被填满的安心感、被冲撞的刺激感以及被拍打臀部的羞耻感搅浑在一起，不知何时又再次勃起了的性器总在运动过程中，磨擦着伏见学的肌肤。他双臂缠绕着伏见学的肩膀，光是想象自己下半身后穴被阴茎撑开，臀肉被拍打得发红的糟糕的景象，感觉就能射出来。  
他低下头，看着自己的前端，明明只是偶尔被磨擦到，龟头里流出的汁液已经打湿了伏见学的腹部。他把注意力集中在后方，臀部被伏见学揉捏着，时不时拍下的巴掌落在变得敏感的皮肤上，阵阵刺痛将他的从被快感冲昏的边缘拉回来，但因被拍打后而条件反射性紧缩的内壁，却给前列腺带来更大的刺激，狠狠地绞着伏见学的根部。伏见学加快了抽插的速度，前端凸出的位置不断往敏感带大力冲击。剑持刀也感觉自己的身体像是被操控了一样，腰部挺起，整个身体大幅度地抖动，全身上下像是要释放出体内所有的东西，后穴肌肉将伏见学的挺立往外挤，但又渴望对方像之前那样插入更深的地方。  
“刀也さん……还射得出来吗？”  
他用模糊的视线看着自己下半身高耸着，没有外力刺激性器，精液却擅自汇聚在一块儿，在精囊里做好准备，随时等待发射。伏见学伸出手指，仅是食指的指腹轻轻触碰到茎体，就像收到了被允许发射的信号，生殖器肿胀得疼痛起来，他听到自己体内发出“轰隆隆”的巨大声响，后穴紧紧收缩着，脚趾头蜷起，紧抱着伏见学，指甲陷入了对方后背的肌肤。他感觉有什么东西急着要喷射出去，全身都进入了备战状态，精液冲破了各道防线，从尿道口喷射得老高，落下的精液滴落在两个人的腹部，一片狼藉。  
“刀、刀也さん！太紧了……！”  
“嗯……！啊……哈……！”剑持刀也不断从喉咙里滑出喘息声，简短的音节汇聚不成语言，他松开紧抱着的伏见学，半张着嘴看着对方同样着急的表情，头脑一片发白，意识像被抽离了出来，自己只是一块只会因过度快感痉挛的躯体。他听到伏见学在自己耳边说了些什么，但是什么也没听到，只是自己不知什么时候已经躺在地上，像被紧锁住了一般无法动弹，只能任由快感的海潮在体内翻腾着，从下腹传到每一寸肌肤，摧毁除快感以外的其他感觉。后穴仍被冲击着，快感在射精后并像平时那样停止，而是一波接着一波继续冲了上来，超过了他能承受的极限。  
“已经……已经不行了……呜……”细碎的声音从嘴边溜出，但是身体却动不了。伏见学抬高了他的臀部，改为更容易继续刺激前列腺的姿势。他紧抓着伏见学的手臂，像是落水的人抓住浮木一样，过度的快感让他害怕起来，但他的腿却私自张得更开，方便伏见学的运动。  
“搞什么嘛……那瓶酒真的这么有效吗……”  
伏见学停下来，看着剑持刀也的胸腔快速起伏着，呼出的气体与温泉冒出的热气混杂在一起，他抚摸上剑持刀也性器，发泄过的性器软下来，从根部往上用力挤压，残留的精液被挤出，从马眼处垂下一条白色的线。他听着剑持刀也发出了像犬类乞食时的呜咽声，受不住快感冲击的脸上满是液体，连鼻水都快流出来，眼睛微微向上翻。每当伏见学的手指在他的皮肤上划过，就像所触及到的地方就像触电一般发麻，在伏见学的手下开始发颤。  
“刀也さん？”  
伏见学看着对方失神的样子，叹了口气。他只是想和世间的一般情侣一样，开开心心地去不熟悉的地方玩，和剑持刀也去遍各种地方，累了就在旅店里亲昵一番。今晚的突发状况让他满足了自己的性癖。伏见学也喜欢刺激，但在这种缺少对方回应的状态下，即便自己身体的一部分仍在对方体内，他总觉得自己在唱独角戏。  
“刀也さん，还醒着吗？”  
他拍了拍对方的脸，剑持刀也回过神，半眯着眼望向伏见学，用脸蹭了蹭伏见学的手，见伏见学没什么反应，转过头亲吻了一下伏见学的手腕，冲伏见学笑了笑。  
“什么啊！刀也さん，这不还是很精神吗？”  
伏见学抓住剑持刀也的大腿根部，再次开始冲刺。剑持刀也被快感冲击得头不断向上仰起，温暖的穴内不间断地紧缩，他倒吸了口凉气，俯下身抱住剑持刀也，却被剑持刀也反抱住。他压在剑持刀也身上，听着剑持刀也的喘息和自己粗重的低吼声夹杂在一起，剑持刀也的体温比平时要更高一些，他在剑持刀也的拥抱下像是逐渐融化，他喘着粗气，加速腰部的运动，将体内的东西一并射出。  
“还想做吗？”伏见学见剑持刀也没有松手，便继续趴在剑持刀也身上，耳边传来了令人安心的均匀呼吸声，他从剑持刀也的怀抱里起身，看着剑持刀也香甜的睡脸。他捏了捏剑持刀也的鼻子，看着对方在睡梦里皱了下眉头，但却没有醒来。伏见学愣了一下，埋在剑持刀也的脖颈里，轻轻地笑出声来。

“嗯……”剑持刀也揉了揉眼，天还是黑漆漆一片，远处传来了烟花发射的的尖锐声音，他眯着眼抬头望去，硕大的烟花在天空中绽开，一朵朵烟花随后跟上，也陆续在天上绽放。  
“刀也さん，醒了？现在才十二点不到，还能继续睡哦。”  
“为什么这个时间会放烟花。”  
“大概在开什么活动吧？”  
剑持刀也揉着眼从被褥上爬起，走到伏见学身边，挨着坐下，他不客气地把头靠在伏见学盘坐的腿上，睡上去不是很舒服，但他还是一副很乐意的表情，看着趟门上挂着的风铃被风吹动。  
“还热吗？”伏见学扇着手中的扇子，大概是旅馆提供的，上面还用毛笔写着旅店的名字，他将剑持刀也鬓角处的头发撩到耳后，手上的扇子停了下来，静静地看着剑持刀也。  
“你该不会是还想做吧？”  
“嘶……假如刀也さん一定要做的话……”  
“才不想呢，都做了一晚上了，哪来的力气。”  
“也是啊。”  
伏见学一下快一下慢地扇着扇子，用鼻子哼起了小曲，听上去像是随便哼的。剑持刀也看着烟花落下，看着风铃随风荡着，前半夜睡不着的时间像是不曾存在那样，他的眼皮开始打架，睡衣袭来，挡也挡不住。伏见学的手轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，然后轻轻地有节奏地拍打着他的肩膀，说不出的安心感让他的眼皮越来越沉，他还是闭上了眼，沉沉地睡着了。


End file.
